


24H

by svtotaku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtotaku/pseuds/svtotaku
Summary: Every day I remember, but every day you forget.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	24H

_ Every day, all I want to see is you.  _

Your eyes that sparkle so much that even the stars up in the sky can’t compete.

Your nose that scrunch up as you laugh at my jokes, as if they are the funniest things that you have heard.

And your lips whose edges just automatically turn up whenever you see me. Making me always think that I just want to feel your lips on mine.

_ Every day, all I want is to have you in my arms. _

As we talk about our dreams for the future. You wanting to be a teacher, and me wanting to be an engineer. 

You once asked me why I wanted to be an engineer. It’s because I want to be the one to build a home for the both of us. Not only a physical home, but also a metaphorical one where I can be your safe haven that you can always go back to. A home full of love.

  
  


_ But most of all, everyday I just want you to be beside me again. _

Holding my hand as we go shopping for clothes and groceries for the week.

Hugging me as you chase my bad dreams away every night.

Kissing me softly as you comfort me. Comfort me from my stress at work or even just to kiss me since you’re the sweetest person I know.

  
  


_ But now I know that can’t happen. _

Because every day I go to work and meet at the bus stop at exactly 7:17 in the morning. You always say the first line.

“Hi, my name is Hong Jisoo, this might be a really awkward thing to say, but have we met before?” 

And all I want to say is yes, for the past three months since the accident, we have been meeting every day here. 

I want to just take you again in my arms, hug you tight and kiss your lips. 

_ But I can’t do that. _

Because after every two full rotations of the clock, you forget about me. And gone were all the memories that we have done for the past five years that we have been together.

After every twenty-four hours, we always go back to what we were when we first met.

And just like every time that you say that line, I also reply with the same one that I have been using.

“No we haven’t met before but my name is Lee Seokmin, nice to meet you.”

_ Then it’s the start of another 24 hours again. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short since this is just something that I wrote while listening to class at the same time listening to 24H. I hope you enjoy it though. And any similarities to other stories here are purely not intentional.


End file.
